


Room for Three

by MKVolta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuties, Double Anal Penetration, Drunken Flirting, Finger Sucking, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: Three lovers spend the night in a lonely inn.





	Room for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haurii/gifts).



> A fic for a friend using their original character from Dragon Age Inquisition, Aatos!

It was a long day of traveling the roads, Aatos Adaar, Dorian Pavus and Bull must have traversed one hundred miles today, a lengthy trek but one you have to take when you're adventures like they are. The night has dawned and their bodies need relaxation, to be able to unwind and rest on their laurels. The air was humid and cold, a dry evening for a dry day, one of not much excitement, so as they come across a quaint inn on the side of a fork in the road, aptly named The Split, they decide to continue in the theme of this ubiquitous day. A look is given to each other, there’s a knowing smile between the three had and they head inside the establishment. It's a rather uninteresting inn, tables littered about with a bar that has wooden stools, their age showing with cracks strewn about. There’s a hallway leading into a narrow cavern of doorways, there's nothing in the way of entertainment present, no games or ways for visitors to unwind in less traditional ways. it’s as typical as a place like this can be, a dull hole in the wall for men to drink their coin away while also ending the night on a warm bed as they drift away to drunken slumber. For a moment the three stand in a line, side by side in silence holding nothing but their bags of equipment and a sense of passive enjoyment from the comfort the general benignity the inn is eliciting. 

The men themselves are quite the trio, they're in a polyamorous relationship with one another and care for each other dearly, in ways most monogamous couples don't. There are those who find it strange that these three are in a relationship like this, having multiple partners is still not a common occurrence in Thedas but they pay no such mind to those who feel the need to confront them about it or even those who prefer to stick to whispers behind their backs. There’s no need to when in their heart of hearts they only have only a mind for what their darlings want, unconditional love and a deep need to satisfy it.

Dorian is a rather adorable human, with black hair, a twirly mustache and a very dashing personality with a sly hint of snarkiness that attracts many people to him, his skin tanned and bronzed. Bull is a Qunari, his stature is tall, his skin a light grey, an eyepatch covering his left eye with scars enveloping his body from the many battles he's endured. Bull eclipses most men with his wild tenacity, a love of drinking and fighting that makes him quite threatening to some but for his lovers they’re simply quirks that make him more enjoyable to be around. Then there's the wonderful Aatos, also a Qunari yet he's far more subdued than Bull, with an admirable trust for other people but only to the extent he feels the trust is mutual, something he's not has yet to put into question with his current romantic relationship. Fashion is also a rather unique passion for him, loving to spend any money he has on new and exciting clothing to wear. While similar visually to the Bull, being of the same race, Aatos is far more traditionally handsome, his face is chiseled and perfect, he dons an aesthetically pleasing beard and has white Vitaar drawn onto his face.

They decide to strut ahead and continue inside, it’s completely empty with sole exception for one person, an olive skinned female dwarf, her hair deep crimson, dangling down upon a face that has seen quite some action within her life. Scars run down it, the biggest being one that begins from the tip of her nose, through her lips and running down to her her strong chin. She also seems to be blinded in her right eye, closed shut from what looks to be a rather vicious wound she must have suffered in battle, her body still maintains an intimidating, muscular figure through her rather dull apparel, a simple white shirt with a loosened collar and very little else of note. Yet despite these physical traits she has a warm inviting aura surrounding her, it’s as if through her experience as a fighter she learned how to change herself to seem more pleasant, not to say she couldn’t cleave any man in half but rather she now chooses a lifestyle built upon assistance rathan and assaulting. They approach the lovely woman.

“A round of lagers for me and my wonderful partners!” Dorian exclaims trying his best to put his arms around the massive Qunari men before they can even sit or introduce themselves. “We've had quite the travel and wish to unwind!”

“Ay, comin up boys.” The woman says in response, with a playful smirk and a nod, not for a second showing signs of confusion or phobia for their specific romantic situation. She then pulls out three mugs and begins to fill them up.

Dorian smiles in return and takes a look at the two men standing next to him on his left and right, he then gestures for them to take a seat. The Iron Bull lets out a sigh with a shake of his head while Aatos gives Dorian a soft caress to his face before the group sits on the stools at the bar, leaving their bags besides them on the ground.

“Alright lovelies, here's ya lagers.” The barkeep says having just finished pouring the final cup to its brim, she slides one in front of each man with some frothy foam sliding around off the top. Each man grabs one in their hands with Bull beginning to crane his neck back going on to pour the drink into his mouth when Aatos stops him.

“Let's do a toast.” He says whilst gazing into the eyes of this man he calls a lover, a dignified tone, his voice as pleasant as a sea breeze. “A toast to our bond and to our love, may they last until the end of time.” Bull places his drink back down, resituating his head along with it then he and Dorian both give an appreciative look at Aatos, sitting in silence for just a moment before breaking it with the sound of their glass mugs clanging together in unison, a slight splash of their drinks falling down onto the wooden bar.

“Bottoms up!” Exclaims Dorian as they then all begin to chug down their mugs, they dispatch of their beverages with relative ease, Bull being the first to slam his mug down, Dorian followed soon after and finally Aatos who unlike his companions is not much for the taste of alcohol. Once all three men are finished, their mugs sitting empty with a less than tidy mess made from spilled the liquid they had unintentionally let seep out whilst toasting. Quickly however they’re ready once again to quench their thirst.

“Give us another round and don't stop until we're shit faced on the floor!” Bull orders out as they all laugh in unison, the Barkeep can't help but let out a chuckle as well, the group's energy is almost contagious in a way, their loving personalities forming such a naturally comfortable atmosphere  
.  
“Right away then!” She shouts out in response before grabbing the three dormant mugs to refill them once again, overflowing with that wonderful liquid gold.

The drinking festivities continue on, each round the group getting louder and rowdier, downing their drinks over and over as they continue to get refilled, when each man is 6 mugs in Aatos, who doesn't have near the sustainability of Bull when it comes to consuming alcohol despite his massive size, begins feeling tipsy. Dorian and Bull both have been around this man for years and it doesn't take long for them to notice this buzz affecting him, there's a slight look of confusement yet a permeating happiness and giggling that he can’t stop himself from continuing. Tiny hiccups come out and his body is swaying ever so slightly back and forth like a small rocking horse. He’s such a large man in a vulnerable position, one they've seen him in before, so they begin toying with him playfully. 

At first they start rubbing his strong, thick legs, caressing them sensually and firmly, His thighs being massaged by the strong grip of Bull while Dorian feels towards his crotch, slightly cupping his balls through his pants. Aatos isn’t fighting back, he may be on the verge of being drunk but he can still give consent and his partners know when he isn't into their sexual deeds. Biting his lip, eyes closed and his head rocking slowly in a circular motion he begins moaning tenderly, these two men rubbing him below the waist, it’s a serene sensation. The two men can't help but lean into his exposed neck as it moves back and forth, they kiss lovingly. Dorian removes his hands from Aatos’ crotch, his grasp finding a new destination towards his chest, those pecs Aatos has on his torso, so strong and masculine. Bull pulls his mouth up from the neck he has been sloppily embracing with his tongue and is now facing Aatos eye to eye, a lock between them is made followed soon by another embrace, this time lips to lips. The threesome is fully engaged in romantic flair, a loving moment of foreplay being had until they get broken up.

“Oi!” Shouts the barkeep, her arms are folded with a look of disappointment on her face at the three’s outrageous display of public affection. “If ye wanna get nasty get yerself a room, I won't have you three ruining the sanctity of my bar with yer love making.”

Aatos blushes, his grey cheeks turned slightly pink from being embarrassed by the woman calling them out, there’s no doubt that he was enjoying himself but it’s understandable how uncomfortable it could be for someone in her position. Aatos looks down at the two still partaking in the fun, ignoring the warning by the barkeep. Aatos and her both cough loudly to get their attention, they look up to see them both being glared at with intensity. Dorian and Bull stop their fondling ever so slowly trying to keep their hands on Aatos for as long as possible before inevitably pulling away as the stares they’re given by both Aatos and the barkeep begin drilling a hole through them. With all sitting silently now both Dorian and Bull are gazing longingly at Aatos, wanting him, needing him in a more intimate fashion. They’re upset that their time was cut short but Dorian knows the remedy to this situation as it’s staring him right in the face.

“Then we shall buy a room! One with a bed big enough for three!” Dorian exclaims out, his right hand pointed towards the heavens as if he has just conceived a groundbreaking plan.

The barkeep rolls her eyes, grumbling and would start to find their affectionate and gushy display tiring if it wasn't so adorable, still she has to try and maintain some order in her establishment. 

“You lads will take what's given and like it.” she says sternly, arms still folded.

“That's fine.” Bull chimes in immediately, rubbing Aatos’ back now with one hand slowly moving it up and down between his shoulder blades. “We don't mind but don’t get too upset if a bed is broken in the process.”

The barkeep can't help but let out a smile, she turns around towards a drawer behind her, quickly going through it until she pulls out a key. 

“Alright, here ye go, this is for the room at the end of the hall if i'm not mistaken.” 

Dorian snatches the key out from the woman’s hand immediately like a cat swiping away at a toy. 

“Fantastic! I thank you for your wonderful service this evening but we must be off!” Dorian turns towards the two Qunari men, he puts his hands out towards them and with no hesitation hey both grab on and are off to their room for an adventurous night.

 

The door is practically kicked off its hinges by Bull, taking the lead now while Aatos and Dorian follow soon after. Aatos, who was showing some restraint before with a more passive approach, is now moving towards the bed, passing by both men in the process, his fingers gently touching them. He sits down with his arms placed behind him, propping him up as he leans back slightly.

“Would you mind helping me undress?” Aatos says seductively, his eyes are calling for them men to join him to initiate the fun once again.

Quickly Bull and Dorian rush to the bed to remove the clothing on Aatos. His top goes first taken off swiftly over his head and thrown across the room, their hands now begin sliding against the now bare chest, massaging it around, their fingers moving up and down across it with mouths watering from anticipation of what’s to come. Bull pushes Aatos down on the bed and mounts his waist, beginning to kiss him, those large hands of his wrapped around the head of Aatos as their passion explodes. 

Dorian is left high and dry so it seems, it’s a nice sight he admits, these two massive, lovely men engaging in intense kissing, however he gets an idea as to how he can gain back that much needed attention he's after. Letting the two continue their make out session he eyes a much bigger prize. Sliding down off the bed onto his knees he grabs hold of Aatos leggings and with a quick motion he removes the pants, exposing Aatos large erect cock out in the open.

“My, my Aatos, I've must have seen your dick hundreds of times by now yet it always impresses me to no end!” Dorian says as the massive member is pointing directly at him, he then looks up only to see Aatos ignoring him still, lips locked with Bull, their connection not yet broken. “Hrmph, typical. Oh well, it looks like I'll have to get your attention the old fashioned way.”

He takes Aatos’ impressive member and doesn’t hold back, he slides it in as deep as possible, there's already a bit of precum from tonight's excitement, his taste as lovely as ever as it goes down Dorian’s throat. Aatos is taken back immediately, slowly gyrating his hips in pleasure as Dorian is deepthroating him, gagging on Aatos’ cock as it makes itself comfortable inside Dorian's tight throat, his mustache being felt ever so slightly. There are barely audible moans heard through locked lips as he is now very aware of Dorian’s presence between his legs. Bull takes notice as well and begins watching, disengaging his lips from Aatos as Dorian continues giving fellatio, swallowing him whole.

With an audience of two Dorian is fully focused on pleasing his lover, gorging on his massive cock, sliding in and out with sloppy tenacity, spit dripping out from the crevices between his lips and Aatos’cock . As Aatos is dealing with a tingling sensation coursing through his body, his toes curl downward and he grabs hold of Dorian’s head, not to push him down for more added pleasure but rather to try and ease some of it off.

Dorian takes the hint and releases Aatos from his soft, wet grasp and lets Aatos’ flop out, hanging between his legs soaked in spit like a heavy towel out in the sun to dry.

“I take it I have your attention then?”. Dorian says slightly out of breath, putting both hands out in front of him for Bull and Aatos. They grab on and get off the bed, the three stand together with hands in each other's grasps. Aatos gestures a kiss towards Dorian but is quickly stopped, other plans are on his mind. “My dear Aatos, while I would love to embrace those wonderful lips of yours I think it's only fair for you to return the favor first. Isn't that right, Bull?”

“Seems fair to me.” Bull says as he begins unbuckling the belt from his trousers.

“Then it's agreed upon! Now, Aatos honey, would you please?” Dorian motions to the ground at Aatos who, with puppy dog eyes, bites his lip and quickly obliges, getting on his knees in front of the two standing hunks. 

Quickly Aatos begins removing the twos pants, pulling them down from their waistbands, throbbing cocks bouncing out. It takes very little time for Aatos to begin, starting first with Dorian to quickly return his favor. His balls are the first to be taken care of, licked from bottom carefully and softly as his tongue gently moves across his sack, pushing ever so softly against them with a massage like touch. Aatos takes his tongue and goes from the base all the way to the head of his cock in one quick motion, Dorian shudders at the sensation, the transition from balls to his tip comes quick and provides an erotic jolt through him. Bull is still passive during all this, once again enjoying the sight, however he makes his move when he sees Aatos begin to cover Dorian’s cock with his mouth, taking his own and pushing it against Dorian's, making them fight as they both attempt to enter Aatos’ mouth.

Dorian and Bull both slam into one another, their hips colliding while trying to force themselves into Aatos’ face. Luckily for them his’ mouth is wide enough for them both. Swallowing them both tip first, the two men's cocks pushing together as they begin feeling pleasure from the warm mouth they're now inside. Aatos’ tongue slides in between the two as his cheeks are pushed outwards by the men. The pair slowly push their cocks further in, trying to expand Aatos’ throat as well, with no gag reflex to speak of this makes an enjoyable experience for the three.

Alongside the fellatio being performed Aatos begins slowly preparing himself for what's sure to come. His hand maneuvers downwards toward his own bottom, fingers creeping around until he pushes his own fingers into himself. A slight pinch before a quick pulse of pleasure, his own robust fingers pushing alongside the walls of his hole now. Up and down moving his wrist, knuckles coming and going but maintaining their presence inside, he continues until he feels the time is right.

Cocks deep inside now Dorian and Bull grab each other around their hips, firmly rubbing each other's sides with adventurous intent, they then turn face to face, eyes locked with lips soon following. Tilted heads and a ferocious sloppy embrace, there's a moment where it's just these two men without a care in the world, lovers uniting in passion. 

A sudden change is made however, Aatos pulls the cocks from his warm, tender mouth. It takes a moment for the two to notice but Aatos enjoys a pleasant view seeing two men he loves displaying such pure affection. Once the two unlock themselves they give a small smile and proceed to look down on Aatos, both of their dripping wet cocks hanging over his wonderful, glowing, smiling face. Bull bends over, giving a small peck upon his cheek then grabs him by the shoulders, lifting him up to place upon the bed stomach down, his perfectly toned and thick ass ready to be mounted.

Bull wastes no time, he covers himself over Aatos, their massive bodies aligned perfectly as he pushes his cock lightly onto his puckered hole, rubbing against the rim, preparing to enter. His breath slow and steady, flowing down on Aatos’ neck, the hair standing up on it. A pair of hands then reach for his face, gently grasping his cheeks, a warm and strong feeling he's used to. His head is pulled up and sees Dorian staring at him, sitting on the bed in front of him, leaning down he initiates a soft kiss, a stark contrast to the pressure he then feels as Bull enters him slowly from behind. Sliding into his hole, the thick girthy cock of Bull pushes in as deep as possible, becoming wrapped by the tight warm interior of his ass. Grunting with heavy breath, Aatos, having his chin held up by Dorian with tongues tangled, is being tired out by the barrage of massive consecutive thrusts filling him up and then leaving him empty if only for a few seconds at a time. Dorian a moral support through the process as it continues on longer. 

“You’re doing great my dear.” Gazing back to Bull, his massive body continuing to go to work away as he’s still mounted, his strong force pushing through Aatos. Dorian stands up off the bed now, leaving Aatos unattended for the time being. He walks around the scene unfolding, taking a look upon all the angles, Aatos’ sweaty body being bullied, his arms shaking now from the intensity, Bull who who was originally laying on top as a way to get as deep as possible inside is now doing so to give himself some time to rest. They’re piled up like a mound of formed clay, strong and unshakeable but Dorian decides perhaps now is the time to give the boys some rest.

“Come on now, it’s time for someone lighter to get a turn” He says as he flips Bull upon his back, the bed almost breaking when he lands due to the absolute density of his build. “Be careful Bull! I don’t want to have to return to that nice woman up front with news of a broken bed now do I?” Bull snarls at him in a exhausted manner but decides to take his break. Dorian begins to grab the hips of Aatos but before he can get started he comes up with an idea, he lets Aatos regain some energy and then asks him a question. 

“Would you enjoy to partake in some bondage darling?” It’s said with a hint of hesitation, unsure of exactly how his partner will react to the concept of being tied up.

Drenched in sweat and still reeling a bit from the pounding Aatos turns over onto his back as well and sits up, facing Dorian eye to eye, he places hit mitts on him.

“For you my love, I am always willing and able.” Deep down Aatos rather enjoys the concept, to be restrained and subdued. He imagines a safe sensation about it with him being completely under the control of someone whom he has total trust in.

A kiss is exchanged and then Dorian makes a quick leave out the room slamming the door behind him as he exits. For a moment Aatos is confused, he hears heavy footsteps and a yell from the barkeep

“For god's sake you buffoon get ye damn clothes on or get the hell back to yer room!”

“Very sorry madam I will be but a moment!” Dorian responds, digging around his sack until he unveils a large rope, bound together nicely. “Ah, there we are! Well, have a pleasant night my dear, I shall leave you for now!” Dorian scurries back off to their room, pushing the door open with rope in hand displaying it to Aatos who is still lying on his back.

“Let’s have some fun then, eh?”

Dorian approaches the bed, throwing the rope beside Aatos, leaning in he kisses him once more, a quick peck on the lips. Picking up the rope Dorian begins tying his arms to his front, first placing the rope behind his back and bringing both ends up, he winds it around his forearms back and forth around him, pulling them together until tightly locked into place. His elbows touching his abdomen, his wrists locked to his shoulders. He’s wound up snug, the rope pressing against his strong body, a slight pain overshadowed by the comforting feeling of being tied. 

Unable to move his upper body freely Aatos sits snug on the bed beside Bull, who is taking a short break for the time, nonetheless is enjoying himself, cock in hand and eyes focused on the action happening alongside him. Dorian grabs Aatos’ arms to give a quick test of their binding, they feel adequately firm so he grabs hold tightly for leverage, leans his hips into Aatos, dividing his legs, spreading them open for insertion.

With the tight, squeezing pressure from the bindings and the added pushing of Dorian’s cock, Aatos has an intense feeling coursing through his body, basking in orgasmic pleasure as he lay tied on his back. Rocking back and forth on the bed, Aatos’ body quivers, his breath shallow and fast. Dorian moves one hand to the mouth of Aatos, placing his thumb inside, pushing it around the warm, tender wetness.

Continuing to press on Dorian now removes his hand he had gripped to the bound forearms of Aatos and grabs hold of a new recipient, his erect statue of a cock standing hard between his agape legs. In quick jerking motions he begins rubbing it up in down in unison with his own thrusts deeply pushing inside. Aatos slowly moans in bliss, a sensual attack on his body becoming much to bear. Dorian notices a bit of pre-cum begin to form out the tip of Aato and releases his hold upon his cock, a move that makes Aatos feel on edge. His cock dripping slightly, ready to blow.

Bull is still stroking himself throughout this, keeping himself entertained and hard, waiting for the grand finale to begin. Quickly he grabs hold of Aatos and pulls him over on top of him, laying face to face on one another. Aatos face, flushed red, short of breath with sweat secreting from his face. Bull drapes his arms around the neck of Aatos, forcing his face into his neck as they lay still for a moment in warm silence, the ropes constraining Aatos’ arms pushing against his chest causing a slight chafe, a minor annoyance if one at all. They lightly kiss each other, each one layered with a sentimental undertone.  
Dorian now moves himself over Aatos, his cock dangling in front of his ass. Before he begins he leans over on top of Aatos who is continuing his embrace with Bull and joins in. Another quiet, breathtaking instance of romance between the three men, piled up and slowly enjoying the tender moment they’re in the midst of. Minutes past when Bull finally releases Aatos from his arms, letting him free while he reaches down for his own cock, sitting still and patient for the entire duration of this process. He takes hold and pushes inside Aatos once again. Grunting in ecstasy he grabs onto Bull, pulling them closer once again. Dorian wastes little time, following suit and entering immediately after. The two now advancing inside the gut of Aatos in unison.

Aatos’ is stretched over and over like an elastic band, all three men moaning from the acute tight passion they’re undergoing. Not able to go all in nor able to fully exit without having to difficulty re-enter they sit inside Aatos together like a knot, moving ever so slowly through him. All three stay locked up for several minutes, getting to the point where they are on the edge of orgasming. Dorian pulls out first, releasing himself from the clutches of Aatos’ ass, succeeded by Bull who then flips Aatos over, backside down on the bed once more.

Dorian and Bull proceed to finish over Aatos, covering his chest, seeping around the ropes that still bind his arms to his upper body. Both then grabbing hold of Aato’s cock, jerking him until he releases himself straight into the air, some splattering on the other men. 

“Nice shot.” Dorian says with a smile, some of the cum landing on his head. “Now how about we unwrap our beautiful present?” Quickly both men unbind Aatos, deep red imprints left pushed into his grey skin. The rope is thrown aside and the men cuddle together.

“Did you enjoy yourself, kadan?” Bull says, slowly stirring the cum resting on the chest of Aatos with the tip of his fingers.

Aatos, having just had a night of unfiltered titillation he responds. “It was very enjoyable but don’t tell me you two are done for the evening?” Dorian and Bull both shoot up immediately 

“Well now, who said anything about being done? I could go all night if I wanted to!” Dorian exclaims, standing up with back straight, hands resting on his hips.

“I could do this all night as well.” Responds Bull, already preparing himself for further fun, rubbing himself to get get hard once more.

“Then it’s agreed! The night will continue on!” Dorian says as he returns to the bed alongside Bull and Aatos.

“Let our passion burn feverishly until the break of dawn and beyond.” Aatos says stoically as he pulls the men together more towards himself, their faces meeting. They then kiss in impassioned unison, lovers locked in a beautiful embrace once again. Their unbound devotion showing no signs of ending tonight or any night after.


End file.
